


暴雨之夜

by RabbitBookman



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: M/M, dub-con
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitBookman/pseuds/RabbitBookman
Summary: “白马探，你今年快二十五了吧，别给我装什么纯情小男孩了——”如同听见天大的笑话，怪盗肩膀耸动，乐不可支。接着他空出左手，一把扯住白马后脑的头发，“别瞎扯什么道德底线，你敢说不想和我上床吗？”头皮被牵扯起的刺痛让白马倒吸一口气。“你的思考方式真是与众不同，”他绝不会承认自己有一瞬间被戳中了内心最隐秘的想法，“确实我追在你身后很久了，但那不过是……”
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 21





	暴雨之夜

1.

今夜的逮捕行动依旧以怪盗得手宝石并逃之夭夭告终。  
当警部还在一旁气急败坏责备下属由于看管不严使得本次周密部署的计划付诸东流时，他将大半个身子探向窗外，想要以目光搜索到那抹白影。  
忽然刮起的冷风打在脸上令他不禁瑟缩了一下。同时，他嗅到浓重的湿气。  
下雨了。  
暗沉沉的天幕下他轻易便捕捉到那只白色大鸟的踪迹，伸手粗略测出风向，他大概清楚此时怪盗还未脱离自己视线范围的原因了。  
KID选择逃跑的方向并非顺风。他有些轻蔑地勾起嘴角，看来那人和自己一样，出门前忘记去看天气预报。不长记性的家伙，就不怕发生同样的事故吗……不、或许他根本没把那件事放在心上。  
心头有莫名的烦躁在滋长，深吸气将这情绪勉强压下，他掀开怀表看了看。从KID逃离到目前的时间，还在三分四十秒内。  
“能追得上。”  
喀嗒合起表盖，一边将敞开的风衣扣起，在警部还没反应过来时，他已经向楼梯口跑去。  
“白马——你去哪？”警部在他身后喊道。  
“请调派人手立刻封住附近的各处交通口，不要让无关车辆上路。”回头发现众人还在状况之外，他补充道：“中森警部请跟上我，今晚一定要将KID逮捕。”  
对决还没有结束。

嘈杂声被抛在脑后，发动引擎后他干净利落地将车倒出泊位，开上展馆通向国道的下行山路——谁能想到，展馆主人为了追求艺术造诣的孤高之意特地选址于山尖这件事，倒成了此时追捕怪盗最大的阻碍。  
白马有些无奈地轻轻摇头，踩住油门使车速又提升几分。稳住方向盘让车轮贴住蜿蜒的山路下行，他不禁想要赞叹这台迈巴赫的突出性能。如果换做其他车型，以这样快的速度跑山路，估计早就翻出了车道。  
雨越下越大，伴随夜风呼啸着拍打在车身上。雨滴迸开发出密集的声响，如同无数手指在敲击前窗。雨刷的频率已经开至最大，但前方视野依旧有些模糊。  
还好并非是敞篷车，否则自己已经变成落汤鸡了。  
夜已过半，加上临时封路，他并没有遇到太多阻碍。紧盯住不远处三角形的滑翔翼，白马再一次加速，缩短自己与对方的距离，而指针几乎跑过仪表盘三分之二的刻度。  
更快、更快些。车身在轻微抖动，但他仍然置之不理，并在心底催促着。  
唯有这次，绝对不能让他逃掉。

然而就在即将与KID并行时，似乎发现正被穷追不舍，怪盗忽然改变了飞行方向。借着风力，顺势拉开距离。  
可恶……白马咬紧牙，将油门直接踩到底追上去。车内配置的智能系统免去了手动拨号的麻烦，接通警部电话后，不等对方开口他便说：“中森警部，我需要人手增援。KID改往东北方行进，我从下个交叉口抄近路……”  
话音未落，迎面照来的刺眼灯光使白马不自觉抬手挡在眼前——他提前封住了路口，却无法阻止已经进入此处路段的其他车辆行进。  
接着那辆货车与他擦身而过。虽说并未超过一秒的时间，当白马重新看清道路时，却也已经来不及了。  
前方是急弯处。这么近的距离踩下刹车，再加上路面湿滑，完全起不到减速作用。  
糟糕。  
公路贴着山壁而建，下行路段则濒临大海。选址在这种位置，那位展馆主人在不知情下做了回帮凶呢。  
或许敞篷车其实还不错，至少跌进水里还有机会逃脱。  
其他的胡思乱想，随着头部遭受重重撞击后陷入昏暗的意识以及耳边巨大的轰鸣声，都通通消散个干净。

本打算“和你最后玩一次捉迷藏”想要将某个追逐自己好几年的笨蛋侦探再次耍得团团转，正计划接下来应该做些什么时，从地面传来巨大的响动打断了KID的思考。  
怪盗暗道“搞些什么啊这家伙”，回头不经心地一瞥，看到的景象令他的心都向下沉了沉。之前还完好的公路护栏已经被冲开一个破口，刚才还紧咬身后的那辆跑车却已经消失在他眼前。  
“白马探！？”  
顾不得被警方发现的风险，他降落到路面上，喊出对方名字时甚至有些破音。KID感到整个肠胃都绞在一起的难受，理智拼命压制住他此时想要继续大喊的冲动。双手攥紧，他看着脚下漆黑的海水，浑身用不上力气。

不不，如果你敢这样随便的死了，我一定……

2.

头很痛。  
昏沉中下意识想要触碰传来钝痛的部位，他却感到双手被紧紧束缚住。大脑在一瞬间清醒过来，白马猛地睁开眼睛，首先看到的是天花板上由暗淡光线映出的影子。  
——他正躺在床上。  
稳住从刚才惊醒后一直有些不平的呼吸，余光迅速扫过周遭的摆设后，他只能断定自己正躺在一间陌生房间的床上。  
双手越过头顶被铐在床头上。稍微想活动一下手腕，白马发现手铐之下还有东西紧紧绑缚在那里——没猜错的话，那大概是他自己的领带。  
接下来他试着动了动身子，令白马松一口气的是身体其他部位并没有被绑住。同时他也发现，那个将他从水中捞起来的人似乎直接就把自己扔到床上，毫不在乎整张床单都被浸透。  
大概是听见手铐碰撞的声响，他看到那影子动了动，随后有人从一旁站起走到床边。  
“打算挣脱逃走吗。”  
即使背着光看不清说话人的面容，只需要对方说一个字，白马也能立刻知道他的身份。在此时根本无法做出防备姿势的情况下，被这般居高临下地看着，心里果然有些不舒服。  
当然，他绝不会让真正的情绪立刻显现在脸上。“一般说来，要逃走的人不正是你吗，”白马挑起嘴角对上他的视线，“怪盗君。”  
“你真以为我害怕你么。”他能感受到那人说话时语气里掩藏不住的怒气。  
停顿数秒后，怪盗俯下身子粗鲁地揪起他的衬衫领，几乎面贴面地瞪着他。“你这无可救药的大白痴。”  
面对无端的指责白马并不愿意多争辩什么，这不是一个和对手分清是非对错的好时机。目前他只想要离开这个莫名其妙的地方，然后换一整套干爽舒适的衣物。  
潮湿的布料带着股海里的咸腥味，黏黏糊糊地紧贴皮肤上，给他某种绝望的压迫感。而体温和湿气混合在一起的闷热烘着他的后背，愈发使起先便盘亘在白马心底的那抹焦躁蔓延开来。

因为过于靠近，二人各自任何一丝细微的动作都能被对方感知，怪盗立刻发现了他深呼吸时胸口的起伏。  
瞄到白马有些紧绷的唇角，他从鼻腔里发出轻声哼笑，“看你一头只想往海里撞，我还以为你会多喜欢保持这种湿溚溚的状态呢。”  
窗外暴雨似乎没有停止的迹象，雨滴落地时的密集声响吵得他也有些心烦。  
这次白马突然不想再安抚对方的情绪，直直对上那人蓝色的眼睛，他说：“怪盗君，对于你的仗义相助我表示万分感谢——但也请别无可理喻地将你的不满随便发泄在我这里。”  
那人先是一愣，随后加重扯住他衣领的力道，“哈，你说我不讲道理。妈的白马探我告诉你，今晚我就算站在岸边看着你淹死，我也不需要承担任何责任。救你那才是全看情分。”  
“仗义相助？你倒是说得简单，”怪盗彻底地愤怒起来，他一直所要维持的扑克脸也早已被抛在脑后，“弄清楚谁是你的救命恩人。别总是用那副自以为是的表情看我，现在可是你欠我的！”  
低声咆哮的怪盗完全失去了人前的得体姿态，在白马看来他现在更像濒临发狂的猛兽。但是，这次他偏偏要和他杠上，完全不会考虑给对方找个合适的台阶下。  
“好，我的命算欠你的。那么为了还你人情，在不违背法律和道德的前提下，怪盗君请随意提出个要求由我替你完成。这样如何？”  
“……”怪盗的眼神闪了闪，随后讥讽他一般地笑起来，“拿你的身体来还。”  
“我并不想和你产生过多的关联，”朝后方仰起头，白马试图拉开距离，他感觉怪盗的鼻尖快戳上自己的了。“这已经违背道德了。”  
“白马探，你今年快二十五了吧，别给我装什么纯情小男孩了——”如同听见天大的笑话，怪盗肩膀耸动，乐不可支。接着他空出左手，一把扯住白马后脑的头发，“别瞎扯什么道德底线，你敢说不想和我上床吗？”  
头皮被牵扯起的刺痛让白马倒吸一口气。“你的思考方式真是与众不同，”他绝不会承认自己有一瞬间被戳中了内心最隐秘的想法，“确实我追在你身后很久了，但那不过是……”  
完整的句式被怪盗突然低头的吻打得支离破碎，剩余的音节湮灭在纠缠的唇舌之间。回神后，白马首先感到上唇传来的痛楚以及弥漫在口腔里的一丝铁锈味——似乎刚才对方吻过来时用力过猛，让自己的嘴唇磕到齿尖撞出了血。  
怪盗的舌尖已经在白马的口腔里游走了好几回，像是逗弄一般伸进他舌头下方，用粗糙的味蕾轻轻磨蹭几下。等到白马被蹭得瘙痒难耐想要逃离时，又勾住他的舌头纠缠上去。  
津液交换中怪盗不住地吮吸他的舌尖，粗重的喘息声和啧啧的水声中四周迎来暂时的沉寂。  
眼前的景象有些模糊，白马意识到自己口腔中的空气快被榨干了。呼吸的不畅让他以为自己又被那深黑冰凉的海水淹没，浑身关节都变得僵硬起来。  
想要呼吸，想要活着，想要更多。  
唇舌交缠间，双方的吐息无疑更像助燃剂，燃烧着所剩不多的清醒。白马情不自禁挺起上身，试图迎上对面那人的动作。  
不如就此沉沦。

……太软弱了。  
用尚余的理智挣扎着在脑海中朝自己呼喊，白马惊醒过来。至少要把目前的劣势扳倒，这样想着，他避开怪盗再次缠住自己的舌尖，转而啃咬吮吸起对方的双唇。  
他的舌头钻进怪盗口中，扫过那人的牙床，同时尝到了和自己口中同样的锈味——那是他的血味。这下轮到他来榨取怪盗的空气了，白马甚至能感到对方也稍微急促起来的呼吸声。  
但他无法持续下去。在进行下一番攻势前，怪盗抓住白马头发的左手再次用力，拖着他整个上身向后拉开，结束了这次长吻。  
白马皱起眉，头皮被扯起的感受可不好过。他想要挣开那双揪住自己的双手，奈何刚死里逃生紧接着又遭受到本不必要的缺氧，他的体力几乎消耗殆尽，现在任何的动作都是力不从心。  
他用力咬住后牙，让呼吸尽量平缓下来好显得自己没有太过狼狈。说不出话，白马唯一能做的只有死死盯住怪盗那双在阴影中变成墨蓝的眼珠。  
“怎么，瞪着我是希望我再亲你么。”  
叹息般轻笑一声，怪盗故意曲解他的意思说道：“白马啊，我第一次知道你是这种毫不满足的人呢。”  
随即怪盗便再次凑过来。白马下意识绷紧整个身子，没想到那人仅仅伸出舌尖舔一下他的嘴唇。将他这副窘迫的模样收入眼底，像个作弄人成功的恶童般，怪盗哈哈笑起来。“你可真蠢。”  
“不过是稍微被你异于平常的主动吓到而已。”不知为何，说话时白马也勾起了嘴角。“这样的事都能让你如此开心，堂堂怪盗未免显得有些少见多怪了。”  
“异于平常……我看你真是水淹进脑子里了，这就是我一贯的作风。”根本不打算掩饰怒意，怪盗用力拉起白马的衣领，似乎想将他勒死。“你明明清楚，我和他是根本不同的两个人。”  
沉默半秒后怪盗同时松开了禁锢着白马的两只手，“……啊，就当你弄混好了。等会儿多得是机会教给你分辨我们的办法。”他伸手搭上白马的肩，倾身挨近对方右边侧脸。“对了，我还不是没见识到连一个人是惊吓还是兴奋的表情都分不清。”  
轻轻将吐息喷在白马耳廓上，感受着对方因为酥痒而不自觉的小幅度扭动，他以压低得几乎听不到的声音说：“你的脸很红……这里也是。”语毕，怪盗低头咬住身下人的耳垂。  
白马本已非常克制动作幅度，但被人碰到自己平常完全不曾留意的部位时，他浑身仍然不受控制地颤动了一下。怪盗并没有就此放开他，反而用同在一侧的上下两颗尖牙来回磨动起这处皮肤。  
疼痛与麻痒感同时从耳垂处传来，白马想用力挣开却发现四肢根本使不上力气，瞬间的慌乱带动他的呼吸跟着急促起来。这时怪盗又像玩腻般松了口。轻舔过白马的耳廓后朝那里吹了口气，然后他低头啃咬起白马的颈项。  
“呃！”  
粗糙的舌面滑过皮肤时奇异的触感令白马不禁叫喊出来，瞬间他又咬紧牙关将剩下的喘息声咽了回去。  
埋头在他肩窝处不住吸吮的怪盗微微瞥过视线，在鼻腔里轻哼着弯起眼角，接着他便感受到怪盗忽然加重的力度。  
呼吸愈发粗重，心脏剧烈地鼓动着，浑身被烦闷的燥热所包裹，他听到从自己喉咙里传来一声轻微的咕哝。  
同样怪盗也捕捉到这微小的声音，他抬起头挨到白马脸前，无声地凝视了一小会儿身下的人，才以赞叹的语气说道：“哈白马，虽说我从前嘲笑你这假洋鬼子肤色白得不像活人，不过这样看来也不是没好处……如果你不知道面红耳赤怎么写，现在只要照照镜子就学会了。”  
“……”  
“嘘嘘——别忙着反驳我，你也不想刚开场兴致就被搅没了对吧。”食指竖起在双唇前，怪盗伸手捂住白马的嘴。  
说完，他垂头从对方脖子细细密密的吻至看起来只由一层薄薄皮肤包住的锁骨，接着张开嘴在突起之处狠咬了一口。  
听到白马的痛哼声，怪盗非常满意地对那圈泛红的圆形齿印勾起嘴角。  
炽热的气息喷在他的掌心中间，轻微的酥痒感让怪盗深藏的欲望再也难以遮掩。  
以一个相当挑逗的姿势慢条斯理地解开了白马的西装外套，随后KID戴着手套的双手覆上白色羊绒衬衫下白马的胸膛。  
即使隔了两层布料，白马仍然能感受到从怪盗指尖传来的温度。那是与对方此时神情反差巨大，似乎立刻就能将他心脏燃烧至融解的滚烫。  
白马忽然害怕起来，这一切早已脱离了正常轨道，远超出他的控制范围。  
“KID，停下……唔！”  
显而易见，怪盗并不会给他恳求的机会。他又一次俯下身，直接隔着衣料衔住身下人左胸的乳尖。羊绒毛刺与敏感处的摩擦激得白马瞬间失去了继续说话的力气。  
能够肯定的是，怪盗铁了心要将他作弄到底，用舌尖与牙齿来回碾磨着白马的乳头，故意将呼吸粗鲁地喷在他的前胸。这一切动作明显是在挑起白马的兴奋点——当然，这的确奏效了。  
白马感觉到自己股腹间异样的变化，这令他大为羞耻。他偏过头想将脸藏到臂弯之后，余光却刚好看见伏在自己胸口的杂乱黑发。  
是从未有过的距离。  
他只得合上眼皮，强迫自己不要去看。“非要这样吗？”  
声音很低，但他确信怪盗能够听见。只是这并没有使对方停下动作，KID反而加重了齿间的力道。  
诡异的快感如过电般流窜过白马的全身神经，他脚趾蜷缩着弓起后背，下意识动了动双腿却被怪盗一把按住。  
“这样急切地邀请我吗，侦探先生。”怪盗故意曲解他的意思，一边换用手指捻住他胸前突起缓慢地揉捏着，轻笑着说，“还不到时候……哎呀，你到底在躲什么呢？”  
怪盗做出一副惊讶的模样，伸手掐住白马脸颊两侧，手腕发力强硬地让他转过头来直面自己。同时一只膝盖卡在了身下人两腿之间，恶意地朝那个最脆弱敏感的部位顶了顶。  
从抿紧的嘴唇缝隙间泄露出一声短促的轻哼，白马皱着眉毛瞪向眼前这个愉悦犯。  
而愉悦犯本人丝毫没有停下戏弄他的打算。怪盗安静地从上方注视着，捏着白马的下巴使他的脸朝不同角度转去，仿佛要仔细品鉴一番这副少见的表情。  
“大侦探，你是准备吃人吗。”他调侃道，“行啦，别这么凶地看我……”  
这样说着，怪盗虚虚一拢指头，一朵玫瑰就出现在白马眼前。绽放的鲜红花瓣烫得他眼底发痛，不得不眨眼缓解。  
怪盗又一次亲吻起他，动作不再像刚才那般激烈。  
只是这一次接吻相当短暂，一吻结束后白马发现怪盗趁他不备时已经将带刺的花梗塞进了他的唇齿之间。  
“防止你真的咬我一口。”怪盗笑嘻嘻地说起不知是否真心的恭维话，“和你眼睛的颜色很相配，白马。”  
接着他的笑容又消失得不见踪影。“如果我看到它从你嘴里掉出来，我不会介意让你的其他部位含住这朵我送你的花。”  
白马错愕地看向他。他不明白为何怪盗今日如此反常。  
“这是惩罚哦，惩罚。”怪盗似乎读懂了他的情绪，耐心地解答起来，“罚这位喜欢追着别人跑的侦探先生，在目标没有达成前就想要半途而废，丢下他的老伙计自己一个人落跑。”  
他果然已经知道了。  
白马胸口剧烈地起伏了一下，顿时脑中清明又绝望。

3.

怪盗的手指从白马前胸一路向下游走，手指划过衣料带起一阵窣窣的响动，在这个大雨滂沱的夜里异常刺耳。  
最后他停在了对方腰间的皮扣上。喀哒脆响后，他将皮带迅速抽走，之后随手丢弃在床边的地板上，接着一把扯下了白马的西装裤。  
大幅度的动作夹带着冷风将白马赤裸暴露在空气里的双腿裹挟，他颤抖起来。  
“别怕，这里不止你一个人受过绅士教育。”怪盗抚摸过他的小腿皮肤，“KID大人的风评还是很高的，无论床上床下。”  
语毕，他的视线已经落在了那条被水浸得透湿、紧贴在白马胯间甚至隐约勾勒出内容物饱满线条的灰色内裤上。  
按了按已经有些隆起的裆部，怪盗嗤笑道：“没想到小白马君在差点溺死之后还能这般有精神，看来我还是低估了你顽强的生命力啊。”  
白马无声地以眼神叱责他，但下一秒他感到冠状沟正被对方的指甲前端刮擦着。在他回过神前，腰胯已经条件反射地扭动出一个夸张的弧度妄图摆脱控制。  
怪盗似乎非常满意这样的反应。他按压着私密处最柔软的前端部位，听着床上的人闷声喘息犹如在享受一场私人演奏。  
他的手指滑到更下方处，以指腹顶在那最为隐秘的地方，隔着内裤一圈圈若即若离地打着转。  
“唔呃……！”  
白马无望地挣扎起来，但他知道此时自己毫无反抗能力，不过是任眼前人宰割罢了。  
“既然你如此的迫不及待……”怪盗一边说着，一边撕拉着将这片棉布制品从白马腰间脱下。  
他低下头，注视着那处入口。随后轻轻吹出一口气，感觉到白马浑身瞬间僵硬后，才露出不怀好意的笑容。“让我们进入正题吧。”  
怪盗并没有摘下那双白手套的打算，直接将润滑剂全数挤在了右手上。他朝侦探歪歪头，一副纯真的样子。  
“我可不想伤到你呀，白马。”  
接着那只手的中指便这样刺进了白马的体内。  
在忍受异物侵入的怪异感同时，白马发觉自己竟然还在关注别的事。

那双手。  
那样骨节分明漂亮修长的一双手。将来一定可以成为名震全球的魔术师的一双手。似乎可以变出任何东西，像它们的主人般灵动的一双手。  
他忽然想起高中时，黑羽快斗在学园祭为了招徕客人，一刻不停地展示着他那些新奇有趣的小魔术。  
蔚蓝天空下饱满的彩色气球在太阳下闪着耀眼的光，黑羽手指上下翻飞如同两只白鸟。  
表演大获好评后，他眼角快活的笑意仿佛就在眼前。

而此时他只能看见昏暗的灯光中惨白的天花板，耳边是两人缠绕在一起的暧昧呼吸，以及窗外一刻不停的繁杂雨声。  
那人本该表演魔术的手，此时却在他的身体里四处探索戳刺。  
究竟是哪里出了错。

就在白马出神、毫无准备的时候，突然挤进下身的第二根手指令他浑身颤栗。呻吟从咬住花梗的齿缝间模糊地漏出来，下嘴唇传来一阵尖锐的疼痛——一定是被玫瑰的刺扎破了。  
“连KID的魅力也无法吸引你的注意力吗，”怪盗半嗔半怪道，“不是说唯一能扰乱你的思路的人，只有我吗。”  
他将最后两个字咬得极重，听上去就像会立刻将白马生吞下去一般。  
白马感到体内的手指发力向上方某处顶了顶，强烈的快感如同涨潮般凶狠地撞击着他，他的喉咙里发出不成声音的呜咽。  
半勃起的顶端缓慢渗出越来越多的前列腺液，打湿了他的耻毛。怪盗低声咕咕地笑起来，“看起来你很兴奋。”他用另一只手的手指在出口处点着，每次分离都拉出一小段细长反光的透明丝线。  
“KID……不、停下来。”即使嘴里塞了东西，白马还是含混不清地说。  
当然，怪盗并不会听取他的请求。他甚至还恶劣鲁莽地挤入了第三根指头，并且完全不给白马缓冲的机会，就再次搅动起来。  
酸涩与疼痛像拍在后脑的一块砖，砸得白马眼前一片花白。  
怪盗冷眼看着身下人绷直了身体，脑袋向后扬起，如一只濒死的大天鹅，露出了他线条漂亮的脖颈。一瞬间他有扑上去撕咬对方因为喘息而微微滚动的喉结的冲动。  
接着他眼尖地注意到白马下唇那一抹鲜亮的红色。  
他凑过去盯住那双已经泛起水色的赤棕色眼睛，“唉唉，”他似乎很惋惜地叹气道，“明明我都不舍得你受伤，为什么你反倒还要伤害自己呢。”  
嘴对嘴以牙咬住花梗，将整朵玫瑰从白马口中衔了出来，怪盗随意地把盛开的花吐到一边。又用那只沾过对方体液的右手拇指抚上白马被扎破的嘴唇，像是对待易碎品般将那颗血珠抹开，但下一秒就被白马扭过头躲开。  
怪盗表现得有些无可奈何，“看起来你已经准备好了？”  
又在后穴搅弄过一圈，怪盗才恋恋不舍地抽出左手。看着沾满了润滑剂与肠液变得黏黏糊糊的纯棉手套，他摇摇头感觉有些碍事，便咬住下端把整只手套摘了下来。  
“你……你就不怕我搜集你的指纹作为证据来逮捕你吗。”  
听到白马声若蚊蝇的问句，怪盗挑起眉看他，似乎根本没有掩盖身份的顾虑。  
“没关系的大侦探，过会儿体液都全归你了，就看你愿不愿意采集喽。”  
白马没想到他会说得如此露骨，一时间面红耳赤接不上话，只好听对方自顾自继续说下去：“你可以再去验证一次DNA……或者，直接用身体感受一下，我到底是不是你心心念念的那个人。”

怪盗的双臂绕过他的大腿根，将他整个下半身都向上抬了起来。  
当柔软的穴口被滚烫性器抵上的瞬间，白马下意识闷哼出声。怪盗只向前稍微挺腰，接受过充足扩张的后穴轻易吞下了大半阴茎。  
但他并不急于猛进，反而停下改为晃动腰部，感受咬合自己的那圈嫩肉翕动着邀请他更深入一些。  
“别进来，不……”白马艰难地不断重复着，在怪盗听来这却变成了另一番情趣。  
“可你明明咬得很紧。”说着，他做出一个向外撤出的动作，反而被绞缠得更加紧密。“白马，到底是谁口不对心？”  
扣在白马腰间的双手用劲，整根性器顺势没入体内。怪盗信守诺言没有戴套，白马甚至能感受到他阴茎上怒涨跳动的血管。  
和手指相比对方的性器于他来说还是难以立刻适应，白马哽咽着发出喘息。他并没有感觉到疼痛，但这比对方直接枪杀他更痛苦。  
肠壁被挤压发出黏腻的水声，怪盗开始耸动着向深处捣去。他似乎并不愿意讲究床上技巧，只是一味地发泄怒气。  
起初的抽插白马还能咬紧牙关，强忍着不发出声音。但当怪盗一次又一次撞击顶弄着他身体内部最敏感的那个点时，他最终还是断断续续地呻吟起来。  
“啊，呃啊……不……不是这样的……！”  
刺激的快感与理智的罪恶感同时向他袭来，现在他不仅无法阻止发生的这一切，甚至还被不断拖进欲望的漩涡中。  
他变得无措且茫然，大脑像一锅浆糊再也搅不清楚。

“不是这样？”  
怪盗轻蔑又讥讽地反问他，像听到一个惊天笑话般乐不可支。  
“你一直摆出那副珍视黑羽快斗恨不得把心掏出来捧给他的假惺惺模样，为什么直到你打算灰溜溜逃回英国的现在，都还是不敢亲口告诉他你的真实想法？！”  
似乎他每说一个字，抽插的力道都会加大一分。情潮迭宕汹涌，他甚至克制不住身体自发的痉挛。  
“又或许……你还暗中期待我在这时候把黑羽快斗叫醒，也让他仔细瞧瞧你现在这一脸很爽的表情？”  
听到最后这句话，白马不可置信地张大双眼。他像忘记自己依然被捆缚般激烈地扭动起来，手铐链互相碰撞着发出喀啦喀啦的杂响，而他的两只手腕已经勒出了明显的红痕。“KID，你……！！”  
“你打算否认自己不够爽吗？我劝你看清楚自己的样子，白马探！”  
怪盗以同样的语调回敬他，同时抓住白马的脚腕将两腿压向他的胸口。现在他只要抬起眼，就能看见藏在白色衬衫的衣摆下，自己的性器若隐若现。  
白马不住挣扎地向床头缩去，试图逃开怪盗的钳制，却还没挪动出几公分就被对方伸手扣住腰胯一把将他拉回。  
这一下他的性器重重朝里面刺进去，白马只觉得自己的内脏被搅弄得全都移了位。  
“KID，你为什么一定要……啊、唔呃……”  
“就像刚才说的，我只是想教给你分辨我和他的方法。”基德扼住白马的喉咙，但没有发力。“啊，我大概明白了。你是因为我用着他的脸和身体，才肯乖乖任我摆布的吧。”  
指尖向内收紧，似乎白马只要说出任何一个错字，他就会掐死他。  
“不，我认得出哪个是你。”  
用上全身力气，白马才勉强平稳地吐出一句完整的话。“……但不应该是现在这样。”  
“那你说我要怎么做！？”怪盗的手指颤抖，他在强忍怒意。他一边挺动着腰部，一边自顾自说：“他不过是比我更早出现在这个世界上，凭什么所有东西到最后都会让他占尽？”  
白马回答不上，也无心再答。他的腰酸痛软麻得像是快要折断，而性器也因为这番折腾，已经软软地搭在一边的腿根侧，但前端仍兴奋地不停淌出水来。

怪盗感到包裹住自己的那团软肉愈发滚烫炽热。他不断向更深处捣去，紧致的肠壁收缩着绞得他有些窒息。  
愤怒与快感直冲他的中枢神经，他忘我地耸动着身体，恨不得把身下这个男人碾得稀碎。  
这样他至少能够有那么一刻完整地占有他。  
他在白马探的体内横冲直撞，完全失掉了作为怪盗惯常的风度和温柔。  
他也曾幻想过许多场景，可这样单纯的发泄本不存在于备选列表中。  
最开始分明是他们两人间的对决，为何他认定的对手会选择中途抽身而退，为何他爱上的是自己另外一个人格。  
“为什么他可以拥有完整的名字，我却只能以KID这个代号自称。就因为他是主导人格，你才会选择他吗？”  
他发问，却得不到回答。  
什么厉害侦探，什么完美推理，不过都是在撒谎。否则为什么连这样简单的问题都解不出来。  
“白马探你回答我……”  
他的嗓子仿佛也被这整夜不停的大雨浇了个透湿。  
“不，KID。”白马露出一个微弱的笑容，似乎想要安慰他，他看到对方眼神中一闪而过的悲悯。“你很清楚我把你们当做两个独立的个体。”  
正因如此，他才一直将真实感情藏了起来，即使在离开日本的前夕也不打算讲明。  
但在KID眼中这只是证明黑羽快斗的确占据了他心脏的大部分地位。  
“别拿那副表情看我。”  
原本平复的怒火再次腾起，他揪住白马的衬衫领口将对方半拽起来。  
或许白马大侦探曾经很了解他，但时至今日他才猛然发现，自己好像从没有看透过对方的想法。  
他猛然扯开这件扣好的衬衫，布料撕裂发出刺耳的唰啦声，金属纽扣尽数四散崩落在地板，敲出一系列杂音。  
怪盗用指甲在对方胸膛上留下几道白色划痕，随后捏紧手掌。“我真想把你这颗心掏出来，看看你究竟在考虑什么。”  
到底是从什么时候错了，他想不通。  
明明你是第一个向我问出那个问题的人啊。

胸口赤裸接触到空气的瞬间白马禁不住打了个冷噤。怪盗在停顿了那么一两秒后，继续强硬地在他体内抽插起来，每一次都撞在同一个敏感点。  
怪盗单手揉着他已经红肿挺立的乳首，同时按压着小腹前列腺处。  
前端失禁般淌出更多的液体，顺着大腿流到了他的小腹上。白马的眼前一片迷蒙，只能发出一两声含混模糊的呻吟。  
“拜托，不……啊、啊啊……”  
到达崩溃临界点的前一秒白马连基本词汇都已经说不清楚。语无伦次里他还叫了一两声黑羽君也说不定。  
他感觉怪盗温凉的体液灌满了他的体内。与此同时，他也在痉挛中到达高潮，脸颊甚至溅上了自己的精液。

房间内陷入真空般的沉默。  
无意识的低声呼唤令KID的动作猛然停顿下来，他像定格动画里的木偶人般缓慢地从白马身上离开。  
他看到泪水从对方眼角滑落，一眨眼便消失在鬓发中。  
“白马，告诉我，究竟哪一点比不上他。”  
他望着那双失去神色的棕色眼睛，声音微弱仿佛喃喃自语。“明明最开始你追逐的人是我，为什么到最后连你也要走呢。”  
他的声音柔软又委屈，像个糖果被抢走的小孩子。  
“你看看我呀，白马。”

4.

这场暴雨直到黎明时分才堪堪止住。  
白马从床上坐起，直到最后怪盗才松开了他手腕处的禁锢。  
此时对方正侧躺在他身旁，眉头皱起，呼吸平稳浅淡，似乎正处于不怎么美好的梦境中。  
他想要抚平怪盗眉间的褶皱，伸出手却又立刻收回。  
白马安静地注视着他的脸，时间并没有在那上面留下多少痕迹，沉睡时仿佛仍是他记忆里那个熟悉的十七岁男孩。  
离开也许才是对三个人最好的选择。  
他扣上外套遮住里面被弄坏的衬衫，放轻手脚捡起地上半干的裤子。穿戴整齐后侧过脸最后看了一眼仍在睡梦中的那个人，头也不回地开门离去。

“喂，婆婆，是我……我没事的不必担心，您别哭了。”  
“……嗯，确实掉进了海里，但有好心人救起我并收留我一夜。”  
“我现在立刻赶去机场，是的确实已经没问题了，只能麻烦您把护照和行李箱送过来了……”  
关门的瞬间怪盗便睁开了眼睛，眼神清亮似乎并从未进入过梦乡。  
听见门外逐渐消失的通话声，他勾起嘴角。  
若非拼命把白马从水里捞出来急救的时候搜了他的身，从口袋里找到那张次日从东京直飞伦敦的机票，他或许真的会在毫不知情的状况下再也等不到对方出现在自己的表演现场。  
“白痴。”  
他低声骂道。  
在交通极度发达的当今社会，除非离开地球，否则还没出现过让KID失过手的目标。  
这种时候他完全不介意冒用黑羽快斗的身份，毕竟护照上还写着主人格的名字。  
那就换我追在你身后一次吧。

-END-


End file.
